Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr (typiquement /ˈæz.ɹiː.əl ˈdʒɹiː.məɹ/) est l'enfant biologique de Toriel et Asgore, ainsi que le frère adoptif de Chara. Auparavant sous la forme de Flowey, il est le prince de l'Underground et le boss final de la True Pacifist Route. Profil Apparence Asriel a une apparence similaire à celle de ses parents, avec de longues oreilles, un museau et des crocs visibles. Dans sa forme initiale, il porte un t-shirt vert rayé jaune à manches longues et un pantalon. God of Hyperdeath Le nom de cette forme est donné directement dans le jeu, où l'option "Check" décrit Asriel comme étant "the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" dans cette forme. La sclère de ses yeux devient noire, ses crocs deviennent plus longs et il possède une paire de cornes. Il porte une longue robe sombre à manches longues blanches, avec une Delta Rune sur le devant, rendant sa robe identique à celle de Toriel. Il porte également un grand collier avec un médaillon semblable au Heart Locket. Angel of Death Bien que cette forme ne soit pas directement nommée, elle ressemble fortement à la Delta Rune, qui ressemble à un "Ange de la Mort" dans une prophétie dans l'Underground. Dans cette forme, son corps devient également plus géométrique, ses cornes plus longues et ses dents plus tranchantes. Une paire d'ailes changeant continuellement de couleurs lui sont apparues, et le bas de son corps ressemble à un cœur. Personnalité Avant sa mort, Asriel était connu pour être un enfant adorable qui adorait les blagues. Après être revenu à la vie sans son âme sous la forme de Flowey, il lui était devenu impossible de ressentir quelconque sentiment. Lorsqu'il regagne temporairement sa compassion en redevenant lui-même, il présente ses excuses à Frisk, se sentant mal en se rendant compte de toutes ses mauvaises actions. Histoire thumb|Asriel, avant les événements d'Undertale. Avant que les événements de Undertale ne se produisent, Asriel avait trouvé le premier humain tombé dans l'Underground. Il était devenu par la suite le frère adoptif et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. L'humain, gravement malade, avait souhaité voir les fleurs dorées de son village à la Surface avant de mourir. Le souhait de l'humain n'ayant pas pu être exaucé, Asriel avait absorbé son âme et porter son corps à travers la barrière jusqu'au village. Les habitants pensaient qu'Asriel avait tué l'humain et l'avaient donc attaqué. Gravement blessé, Asriel était parvenu a retourner dans l'Underground, où il était mort à son tour. Sa poussière s'était répandue dans le jardin du château, y laissant son essence. thumb|90px|Asriel sous forme de fleur; Flowey. Quelques temps plus tard, Alphys, dans le cadre de ses expériences, avait injecté de la détermination dans la première fleur dorée qui avait éclot dans le jardin. Cette injection avait modifiée la fleur, qui avait ainsi pu servir d'enveloppe pour l'essence d'Asriel et lui permettre de réapparaître en tant que Flowey, même s'il avait perdu son âme. Incapable de ressentir amour ou joie sans celle-ci, Flowey vivait sa propre vie. Cependant, grâce à la détermination qu'Alphys avait injectée, Flowey avait obtenu le pouvoir de sauvegarde. Flowey avait tout d'abord décidé d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour aider l'Underground et ses monstres, mais trouvant cela ennuyant, il avait donc commencé à tuer des monstres. Après avoir vu et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec ce pouvoir, il était devenu apathique. Neutral Route Lorsque le protagoniste tombe dans l'Underground, sa détermination empêche Flowey d'utiliser sa capacité à pouvoir charger des sauvegardes. Flowey lui dit alors que dans ce monde, "c'est tuer ou être tué", et essaie de le tuer afin de récupérer son âme, mais il est arrêté à temps par Toriel. Il apparaît de nouveau à la fin des Ruines, après avoir combattu Toriel. Plus tard, quand le protagoniste tombe dans la décharge, Asriel apparaît dans un ancien souvenir. True Pacifist Route thumb|220px|Les amis de Frisk, piégés. Une partie de [[Photoshop Flowey peut être aperçue dans l'arrière-plan.]] Dans le True Lab, l'on découvre que le premier humain avait comploté avec Asriel pour se rendre à la surface. Leur plan était de laisser Asriel récupérer l'âme de l'humain après qu'il se soit empoisonné lui-même avec des boutons-d'or, puis de se rendre à la surface afin de collecter six autres âmes humaines. Mais lorsque l'humain était sur son lit de mort, Asriel lui avait finalement confié qu'il ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après avoir rétabli l'énergie de l'ascenseur, le protagoniste reçoit un appel venant probablement d'Asriel, croyant parler au premier humain. thumb|182px|Les autres monstres, encourageant le protagoniste. Asriel intervient à nouveau plus tard sous la forme de Flowey lorsque le protagoniste et ses amis sont réunis. Une branche de plante grimpante apparaît, piégeant ces derniers. Les autres monstres arrivent par la suite, encourageant le protagoniste à ne pas abandonner. Flowey absorbe alors les âmes de tous les monstres présents aux côtés du protagoniste, ainsi que les six âmes humaines; ce qui lui permet de se retransformer en tant qu'Asriel. Asriel dit au protagoniste qu'il se fiche de détruire le monde à présent, et souhaite juste réinitialiser la sauvegarde afin de recommencer depuis le début. Il dit ensuite que sa première forme n'est qu'une fraction de son pouvoir, et absorbe les âmes de tous les monstres vivant dans l'Underground (Sauf Napstablook) pour acquérir sa forme finale. Il dit alors au protagoniste qu'il va mourir dans un monde où personne ne se souviendra de lui. Le protagoniste appelle les âmes perdues à l'intérieur d'Asriel, qui explique qu'il continue de se battre car il est le seul pouvant le comprendre, et le seul avec qui il est encore amusant de jouer. Après avoir sauvé les amis du protagoniste, celui-ci réalise qu'il reste encore quelqu'un à sauver. Il appelle alors Asriel lui-même, brisant ainsi sa confiance en lui et détruisant sa volonté de se battre. Asriel commence à pleurer, et retrouve sa forme originelle. Il comprend que le protagoniste n'est pas l'humain qu'il a connu, et lui demande son nom. Le protagoniste répond "Frisk". Il explique à Frisk combien les autres monstres l'aime, et s'excuse de l'avoir blessé(e). Il détruit ensuite la barrière coupant l'Underground de la surface, et rend leurs âmes aux monstres. Il continue de parler à Frisk, lui disant qu'il doit s'en aller. Frisk a le choix de faire un câlin à Asriel pour le réconforter avant qu'il ne disparaisse, et Asriel lui demande se prendre soin de ses parents. Épilogue - True Pacifist Route Durant l'épilogue, il est possible de le rencontrer près des fleurs sur lesquelles Frisk est tombé(e) au début du jeu. Il parle du premier humain, et explique pourquoi ce n'était pas la personne si parfaite, dont Asriel pensait qu'il/elle était. Après ce dialogue, il demande simplement à Frisk si il/elle n'a pas mieux à faire que de rester avec lui. Après les crédits, Asriel, redevenu Flowey, implore le joueur de ne pas réinitialiser le jeu pour ne pas détruire tout le bonheur et le travail que Frisk et les autres monstres ont accompli. Genocide Route Après que le protagoniste ait tué Toriel, Flowey lui dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment humain, et le confond avec le premier enfant, en lui disant qu'ils sont toujours inséparables même après toutes ces années. Lorsque le protagoniste atteint New Home, Flowey lui raconte tout de sa vie en tant que fleur : son choc lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le jardin sans ses membres, son manque de sentiments et de compassion, son suicide, et comment il a découvert sa capacité à sauvegarder. Flowey explique qu'il avait tout d'abord utilisé sa capacité à sauvegarder pour faire le bien. Cependant, après quelques temps, tout le monde était devenu prévisible, et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de les tuer. Flowey rejette sa raison de tuer des gens comme une excuse, assurant au protagoniste que lui-même sait à quel point il est libérateur d'agir ainsi, et mentionne ceux "qui veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais qui sont trop faibles pour le faire eux-mêmes". Il dit que même tout ceci l'ennuie à présent, et qu'il a vu et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait être fait dans ce monde. Flowey avoue ensuite que le protagoniste est unique, et que sa détermination est plus grande que la sienne. Il lui dit qu'il est fatigué de tout, et qu'il aimerait leur montrer l'humanité, pour leur montrer que ce monde fonctionne toujours sous le principe de tuer ou être tué. Il réalise alors que le protagoniste n'hésiterait pas à le tuer également, et s'enfuit vers Asgore, avertissant ce dernier du protagoniste. Après que le protagoniste ait tué Sans, il tue aisément Asgore. Flowey, dans une ultime tentative pour sauver sa propre vie, détruit l'âme de son propre père et s'engage auprès du protagoniste une dernière fois, révélant sa véritable identité d'Asriel pendant cela. Il pleure et supplie le protagoniste de ne pas le tuer, en vain. En combat * Voir Asriel Dreemurr/En combat. Relations Joueur Lorsque le joueur relance le jeu après les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route, Asriel lui parle en étant sous la forme de Flowey, lui demandant de ne plus jamais jouer au jeu afin de préserver le bonheur de tout le monde. Frisk Au début du jeu, Flowey essaie de tuer Frisk et de prendre son âme, lui expliquant que c'est un monde où il faut "tuer ou être tué". Dans la Neutral Route, Asriel combat Frisk en tant que Photoshop Flowey et veut le tuer autant de fois qu'il en est possible pour le faire souffrir. Dans la True Pacifist Route, Asriel croit que Frisk est le premier humain et l'appelle "son meilleur ami". Après le combat final, Asriel prend conscience que Frisk s'avère ne pas être Chara, et lui demande quel est son vrai nom. Plus tard, en allant le voir au début du jeu, dans les Ruines, il dit à Frisk qu'il lui est reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé l'Underground et sa famille. Chara thumb|Asriel et sa famille, avant les événements d'Undertale.|200x200px Asriel est le premier à trouver Chara (le premier humain) après sa chute dans l'Underground. Il devient le meilleur ami de Chara après l'avoir aidé(e), puis son frère après que Toriel et Asgore aient adoptés Chara. Asriel et Chara avaient élaboré un plan ensemble, qui consistait à absorber l'âme de Chara et à se rendre à la surface, puis de collecter six autres âmes humaines pour pouvoir briser la barrière. Cependant, Asriel avait abandonné ce plan après avoir déposé le corps sans vie de Chara sur un tapis de fleurs dans son village, et avait empêché l'esprit de Chara de prendre le contrôle et de tuer tous les humains présents. Bien que les humains étaient hostiles et l'aient gravement blessé, il était tout de même revenu paisiblement dans l'Underground en portant le corps de Chara. C'est la raison implicite du fait qu'il croit que c'est un monde où il faut "tuer ou être tué". Dans la Pacifist Route, il décrit Chara comme étant le/la seul(e) à pouvoir le comprendre. Dans la Genocide Route, Asriel décrit leur relation comme étant inséparables, même après tout ce temps. À la fin de la route, il devient effrayé de Chara, tuant lui-même Asgore et détruisant son âme avant que Chara ne puisse la prendre et sortir de l'Underground. Même après avoir dit à Chara qu'ils sont toujours meilleurs amis et supplier de ne pas le tuer, Chara le fera tout de même, le poignardant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Asgore Asgore est le père d'Asriel. Dans les sauvegardes précédentes à celles où le joueur arrive, lorsqu'Asriel se réveille en tant que Flowey, Asgore est le premier à le trouver. Asriel informe Asgore de son identité, espérant ressentir quelque chose et peut-être retrouver sa forme originelle. Mais il se rend compte qu'il ne ressent aucuns sentiments envers Asgore, et commence à le haïr. Asriel recharge alors d'autres sauvegardes et tue Asgore, tout comme les autres monstres. Dans les sauvegardes les plus récentes, dont celles où se trouve le joueur, Asgore ne connaît pas Flowey. L'habitude d'Asriel à dire "gosh", "golly" et "howdy" vient probablement d'Asgore. Toriel Toriel est la mère d'Asriel. Dans les anciennes sauvegardes, après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait rien avec Asgore, il s'était rendu aux côtés de Toriel dans l'espoir de ressentir à nouveau de l'amour pour elle. Cela échoue également. Dans d'autres sauvegardes, après avoir compris qu'il ne ressentait rien envers ses parents, il tue Toriel et les autres monstres dans la tentative de ressentir quelque chose. Dans les sauvegardes actuelles, où le joueur est présent, Toriel ignore que Flowey s'avère être Asriel. Alphys Flowey est le produit des expérimentations d'Alphys avec la Détermination. La première fleur ayant éclot lorsqu'Asriel est revenu, après avoir porté Chara en dehors de l'Underground, est également la fleur sur laquelle la poussière d'Asriel s'est répandue, enfermant son essence dans cette fleur jusqu'à ce qu'Alphys y injecte de la Détermination. (Note : L'essence et l'âme sont deux choses différentes, l'essence est seulement une partie de l'âme, ainsi que les vestiges d'une âme brisée.) L'on ne sait pas si Asriel est au courant de cela ou non, mais il est probable qu'il le soit grâce aux notes laissées dans le True Lab. Sans Dans l'une des fins neutres, Flowey décrit Sans comme étant "le frère-déchet de Papyrus" ("Papyrus's garbage brother") et un "sac poubelle souriant" ("smiley trashbag") et a beaucoup de mépris envers lui. Apparemment, Sans "lui a causé plus qu'un nombre raisonnable de resets", comme si dans les précédents essais de Flowey avec sa capacité à sauvegarder, il avait été obligé de le combattre et avait été vaincu de nombreuses fois par Sans. Papyrus Asriel, en étant Flowey, pense que Papyrus est une personne amusante à embêter, ce qu'il faisait avant les événements d'Undertale, et pendant ceux-ci. Papyrus a crée le fan-club de Flowey de nombreuses fois."Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club? Because if you want to join THAT... You'll have to talk to Papyrus. Yeah, he started one. A few different times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with. Took me a long time to get bored of that one." - Flowey, dans l'une des fins neutres Flowey parle de New Home à Papyrus à la fin de la True Pacifist Route, lui demandant d'y réunir tout le monde. Nom Le nom d'Asriel est une fusion des deux prénoms de ses parents, As''gore et To''riel. Comme dit plusieurs fois dans le jeu : Asgore est vraiment mauvais pour nommer les choses. Le nom d'Asriel a différentes significations ou origines. * "Asriel" peut être un dérivé de "Azrael", l'Ange de la Mort dans le Judaïsme et l'Islam. Gerson mentionne un Ange de la Mort dans ses explications sur la prophétie de la Delta Rune. * "Asriel Dreemurr" est un anagramme de Serial Murderer. * "Dreemurr" se prononce comme "Dreamer", ce qui fait une allusion à l'action "Dream" dans son combat, et à son OST "Hopes and Dreams". * "Asrieel" est également un nom d'origine Hébreu signifiant "Prince du Dieu". Asriel est un prince, et plus tard, il devient le God of Hyperdeath. Lorsque l'on essaie de nommer le protagoniste "Asriel", la réponse devient "..." et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. Détails * L'armure d'Undyne the Undying ressemble fortement à la forme God of Hyperdeath d'Asriel. * Napstablook est le seul monstre dont l'âme n'est pas absorbée par Asriel durant le combat contre lui. * Si le jeu est hacké, il est possible de l'épargner durant son combat, et le protagoniste revient là où il était auparavant : devant Asgore, avec les six âmes. Rien ne se passe et le protagoniste peut marcher où il veut, même sur la barrière.https://youtu.be/Z5jZr64gPoM?t=10m44s * Il est possible qu'Asriel ait hérité de son père pour le fait de nommer quelque chose, puisque lorsqu'il se retrouve sous forme de fleur, il se nomme lui-même "Flowey". Reférences en:Asriel Dreemurr de:Asriel Dreemurr es:Asriel Dreemurr pl:Asriel Dreemurr ru:Азриэль Дримурр zh:Asriel Dreemurr Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss